Blooms in Moonlight
by NerdPetals
Summary: Taranza is best friends with a young princess, they tend to get into more trouble then most children.


Taranza didn't consider himself an outgoing child, he'd much prefer to stay inside and read his favorite books. So he was nervous to say the least as he approached a rather large Hornhead, being led along by a rambunctious princess. The two hid in some bushes and watched as the large beetle rolled over in it's sleep. Sectonia smiled determinedly, holding both of her toy rapiers tightly. "This is what's been trampling the castle gardens!" She whispered, turning to Taranza. "A-Are you sure about this?" Taranza stammered. "Of course! Remember, we're on a quest to slay that big monster! You be the squire, I'll be the brave knight. Okay?" Sectonia said, smiling. Taranza nodded, smiling as well. She was always able to cheer him up, even if he was scared.

"Now, just like we practiced. Do not be afraid."

The two spider children sprung into action, just as they had planned. Taranza strung the Hornhead's feet together with his webs, causing it to snap awake and realize it was unable to get up. Sectonia then began to slash at the giant beetle, which roared as it struggled to break free. "You're doing great!" Sectonia shouted towards Taranza, the other blushing a bit from her praises.

The two jumped at the sound of three more roars, and they soon realized that this wasn't the only Hornhead living in his forest. Three pairs of eyes were now glaring at them from the darkness, and the new arrivals quickly charged at the two children. "RUNRUNRUN!" Sectonia cried, grabbing one of Taranza's hands.

The two spiders darted through the trees, not looking back as some of them toppled behind them. "T-This way!" Taranza cried, the both of them diving into a fallen log. They watched as the Hornheads barreled past their hiding spot, and they both sighed in relief. "Haha...that was close…" Sectonia laughed nervously, causing Taranza to groan. "Brave knight, huh?" Taranza said with a smile, he had just been just as scared if not more. The young princess only giggled, knowing Taranza was just teasing her.

Suddenly the log rumbled, they were being lifted into the air. The first Hornhead had found them, and was using it's horn to pick them up. Panicked screams rang out as the log was completely thrown out of the forest, being sent straight into a window of the Floralia Royal Palace. Sectonia and Taranza were unharmed thanks to the log, but both were rather dizzy. That was when their parents showed up.

"I cannot believe you allowed that to happen!" Taranza kept his head bowed as he was scolded by his father, knowing that he should just let him rant. The two spiders had been pulled aside some time later, they were both in a lot of trouble. Taranza stole a glance at Sectonia, the princess had angry tears in her eyes and was staring at the ground much like he was. The Queen was very upset, she was saying something about how it was the royal guard's job to take care of monsters. Taranza knew she meant well, but wished the Queen wouldn't be so hard on Sectonia. "Taranza!" He jolted back to awareness as his father said his name, now giving him his full attention. "You will be serving the princess someday. It will be your job to keep her out of trouble as her advisor. I do not want you pulling any other stunts like this." Taranza nodded in understanding, knowing that someday he would inherit his father's role of serving the Queen of Floralia.

Taranza turned towards her as Sectonia suddenly yelled at her mother, floating off towards her room. The Queen's expression was sad, and Taranza's father quickly went to her side. Taranza frowned, knowing he should talk to Sectonia as soon as he could. She was his best friend after all.

Eventually he found her around night time, staring up at the full moon from a balcony. "This is a pretty secluded area… Do you mind if I stay?" Sectonia was startled as Taranza spoke, quickly wiping her eyes before laughing weakly. "N-No...of course not Taranzie…" She said, allowing the other spider child to join her on the balcony.

"...Are you okay?"

"Somewhat."

"How come?"

"Mother does not want me to leave the palace anymore."

Taranza knew Sectonia was devastated, even though she wasn't showing it. "Sectonia… My mother once told me of the Dreamstalk… How if you wish upon it's seed… The resulting bloom will grant your wish. No matter how long it may take." Taranza said, nervous about her possible reaction. "If I could ever make a wish...I would wish for your happiness." He continued. Sectonia was quiet for a moment, she then turned to Taranza with a small smile. "What about you?" She asked.

"M-Me…?"

"What about your happiness?"

"You can only make one wish…"

"Well then I wish for us to always be together!"

Taranza was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure how to reply. "You're my very best friend Taranza. I'd be happy as long as you were with me...and wouldn't you like that as well?" Sectonia said, holding Taranza's hands in her own. Taranza laughed, his expression brightening. "I'll always support you Taranza. Will you do the same for me?" It was an easy answer. "Always."

A butterfly with shimmering orange wings watched the now giggling children solemnly, already knowing of their fates.

* * *

Author's notes

Hello! Thanks for sticking with me to the end… This is my first story! So it's rather short, and some of the grammar might be bad. I hope the pacing isn't too horrible… I was incredibly nervous while posting this actually… I never thought I'd be posting anything, but hopefully I'll be able to keep at it.


End file.
